You Call Me Captain
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Ginger twins in suits, must be my birthday" Warning: Slash, maleXmaleXmale threesome.


Title: You Call Me Captain

Summary: "Ginger twins in suits, must be my birthday" Warning: Slash, maleXmaleXmale threesome.

A/N: Written as a request for pyrodraconi. Hope you like it.

No-one's POV

Captain Jack Harkness was always the last one in the hub. Long after all the others had gone home. He spent his nights sitting at his desk, obsessing over one thing or another. It was on one of these dark, lonely nights that he started watching a film. Something Gwen had left on her computer. He was only a little way into the movie; a sci-fi story about an orphaned wizard and a magical school, that he heard the sound of the alarm from the Tourist Office.

He'd barely made it out to the main room of the Hub when he heard laughter, identical voices making their way into the hub. In a blur of movement he drew his gun.

'Stop or I'll shoot!' He shouted, his voice echoing around the cavernous space.

'Don't think you will.' Fred Weasley grinned. 'Do you think he will George?'

No, I don't think he will.' George echoed.

'Who are you?' Jack asked, still not lowering the gun.

'You don't need to know who we are. Don't you care why we're here?'

'Ginger twins in suits, figured it must be my birthday.' Jack smirked.

'The stories are true. Jack Harkness really will shag anything.' Fred, or maybe George, smiled at him.

Fred's POV

George was taunting him, but it wasn't bad. He wouldn't really shoot. At least, not until he knows how we got in. Floo powder really will take you anywhere, especially when the owners don't even know they've got Floo powder. I don't know what Jack Harkness thought he was keeping that cupboard for, but he wasn't expecting this.

'George.' I smiled. 'Stop taunting the captain. Why don't we tell him why we're here?' Jack smiled at me, but I could still see the questions in his eyes. 'Put the gun down captain, and come down here. We'll tell you exactly why we're here.' I smirked. Jack paused, then he put the gun on the floor and walked down the stairs.

'You can call me Jack.' He told me, with a smile that made my knees weak.

'Good to know, Jack.' George smiled.

'Not you. You call me captain.' Jack returned his smiled and George's own smile faltered for a moment.

George's POV

I couldn't believe it when Jack actually dropped the gun and came down to us. It was so easy. Humans. They can't resist us. I tore my gaze away from the captain, looking instead at my brother. His eyes lit up and he smiled at me.

'Well, captain...kiss me and I'll tell you what you want to know.' I smirked. I thought he'd refuse that. He didn't seem the type. But he didn't. He pulled me into a kiss.

It was all teeth and tongues as we fought for dominance. I could feel Fred's hands brush mine, as I wrapped them around Jack's neck. Fred was right behind him now; his body pressed again the captains. I pulled back, taking one of Jack's hands and guiding it to my crotch.

Jack's POV

He was hard inside those smart trousers of his. Those dark suits and smart ties, they look like Ianto. They're not Ianto. Ianto went home hours before. But when I slid my hand into his pants and gripped his hard cock I didn't even think about Ianto.

Fred was behind me; his lips were on my neck – nibbling ever so gently at the soft skin behind my ear. When I leant back into his touch I could feel that he was every bit as hard as his brother. George, who unbuttoned my shirt and pulled my braces off my shoulders, was rougher than his brother. Some small part of my brain wondered who was older, but I didn't care enough to ask.

No-one's POV

Jack doesn't really know how he came to be naked, trapped between these two gorgeous boys. But as George takes his cock in his mouth and Fred slides a finger into his arse he doesn't care.

It wasn't long before the fingers in Jack's arse were replaced by something thicker, longer. Fred started to thrust, torturously slowly. He hit Jack's prostate with every thrust. Jack groaned, but the sound died in his throat when George fell to his knees and took his cock into his mouth. And a very talented mouth it was. George let his jaw go slack, taking Jack deep into his throat. He swallowed the captain's thick cock easily and Jack twisted his fingers into the boy's hair.

Fred started to go faster when Jack growled at the sensations. With every thrust Fred pushed Jack deeper into George's throat. Jack felt his balls tightening and he tugged at George's hair, the only warning he could give. George looked up, his eyes met Jack's, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. He spilled his seed down George's throat.

George swallowed everything Jack gave him, sucking his cock clean before he released it. When Jack came back to his senses he realised Fred was still hard in his arse. He clenched his muscles, tightening his passage around the boys cock. Fred groaned something unintelligible, but George seemed to understand it. George claimed Jack's lips in a kiss, just as Fred fill the captain's arse with his seed.

'Well, captain,' George smirked, 'that just leaves me. How do you want me, Sir?' He added. Jack grinned, his eyes sparkling.

'I want you on your knees George.'

'Yes Sir.' George fell back to his knees, looking up at the captain. 'Now what, Sir?' He asked.

'Fred. Hands and knees in front of your brother.' Jack's voice caught in his throat, but Fred did as he was told.

'Ready?' George asked. Fred nodded.

George pushed into his brother's ass slowly. Jack could tell it was a well practised move, one they'd perfected long before they came to him. He felt his cock twitch at the sight. Fred and George moved in rhythm, matching each other perfectly. With every thrust George gave Fred pushed back against is brother. Jack groaned in his throat watching them, his hand gripping his hard cock.

'So close...' George growled out, his teeth clenched.

'Come.' Jack smirked. 'Deep inside your brother.'

'Yes Sir.' George choked out, before he felt his balls tighten and he filled Fred's ass with his seed.

Jack followed him down, spilling his seed over his own hand. Fred licked it clean, what Jack later realised was a distraction. George walked up onto the balcony and retrieved Jack's gun.

'I really hope you don't remember this.' George said, raising the gun. 'Remember the sex definitely. But not this.' He whispered. Then he pulled the trigger, one clean shot through Jack's skull.

Fred looked up at George, a blank expression on his face.

'Time to go.' Fred said.

'Yeah.' George replied.

Jack woke up on the hub floor, naked, with absolutely no memory of who shot him. He had some vague memories, two twins with flame red hair, a thick cock in his ass, a tight throat around his cock. He couldn't put names to the faces, but it didn't matter. His cock still hardened at the memory, memories so strong it only took a few strokes for him to bring himself off, thinking off those two ginger twins in suits.


End file.
